paperpediafandomcom_it-20200215-history
Zio Paperone e la Stella del Polo
Zio Paperone e la Stella del Polo (Back to the Klondike) è una storia di Carl Barks del 1953. Secondo molti, questa storia è una delle migliori scritte dall'autore, tanto da essere classificata seconda nella graduatoria INDUCKS. La storia racconta del ritorno di Paperon de' Paperoni al Klondike, e del successivo nuovo incontro con Doretta Doremì, la sola persona di cui il miliardario sia stato veramente innamorato. Trama Paperone soffre di amnesia: dopo aver passato tredici anni a contare tutto il suo denaro, si è dimenticato il risultato finale. Afferma di averlo scritto su un foglio di carta, ma ha dimenticato persino dove lo abbia messo. Decide quindi di chiamare suo nipote, che si trovava lì, di fronte a lui. Avendosi, però, dimenticato anche il suo nome e Paperino, davanti a lui, glielo ricorda. Prova, quindi a comporre il numero ma, non ricordandosi nemmeno quello, lo chiede nuovamente a Paperino che gli risponde: "Perchè me lo chiedi? Io sono lui!". Paperone realizza così di aver di fronte suo nipote che gli propone di portarlo da un dottore, ma lui rifiuta perchè troppo caro. Quando, però, verrà colpito da una trappola del deposito, deciderà finalmente di vedere il dottore. Il medito, dopo un esame diagnostica a Paperone la Perbatum Memoria: la memoria ha bisogno di essere stimolata di tanto in tanto. Il dottore prescrive delle pillole, da prendere ogni dodici ore. Paperino e Paperone sono in marcia per tornare a casa, Paperino chiede a Paperone se la memoria fosse ritornata. Il miliardario mormora alcune parole: "Doretta! Skagwat...Dawson..." e ancora "Doretta Doremì...fosso dell'Agonia Bianca..." Piano piano Paperone stava ricordando e chiede a Paperino quanto lui e i nipoti ci avrebbero messo per prepararsi ad un lungo viaggio. In venti minuiti lui e i nipoti avrebbero dovuto trovarsi all'imbarco. Passati quei pochi minuti, i cinque paperi erano già in viaggio per ritornare al Klondike. La storia Il fumetto che appare in questa storia è il secondo one shot della serie Four Color Comics dedicata a Paperone. E' quindi il secondo numero della serie di Zio Paperone , che avrà ufficialmente inizio con il numero quattro. L'episodio segna una pietra miliare nella considerevole "mitologia" di Paperone come Barks, dopo aver fatto allusione alle gesta del giovane Paperone come cercatore d'oro in Alaska nella storia Zio Paperone e la disfida dei dollari, ritorna nel corso del periodo che, dopo aver trovato la sua Pepita Uovo d'anatra (pepita grande come un uovo d'anatra), si è incontrato con l'affascinante proprietaria della Bolla d'Oro di Dawson. Si tratta di Doretta "Goldie" Doremì (in originale Glittering Goldie O'Gilt). A pagina sei, Paperone dice che tutto è accaduto "cinquanta anni fa", in modo che la storia sia stata fatta da Barks nel 1952, l'anno dell'incontro sarebbe dovuto essere il 1902. Quando la storia è stata pubblicata negli Stati Uniti, in Four Color Comics numero 456, i lettori vengono a conoscenza che l'ex cantante doveva a Paperone un miliardo di dollari (mille dollari, al momento, ma con più di mezzo secolo di interessi maturati ), ma senza conoscere le ragioni di questo debito. E per una buona ragione: la storia conta in tutto 27 pagine, in realtà Barks ne disegnò 32. La redazione ha eliminato una serie di quattro pagine (12-15 pagine della storia) e due mezze pagine (seconda e la terza della pagina sedici e terza e quarta pagina 20). Secondo Barks, i funzionari delle editoriali occidentali hanno trovato l'atmosfera della sala da ballo ombrosa e violenta, in particolare, non avrebbe apprezzato la rimozione di Doretta da Paperone. Tutte le pagine inedite sono state poi recuperate, ma non la prima mezza-pagina. Si è dovuto aspettare fino al 1981 quando la storia appare nel volume integrale Uncle Scrooge - His Life and Times (Zio Paperone - Vita e Tempi di Paperon de' Paperoni) e, per l'occasione, Barks ha ridisegnato la mezza pagina mancante. E' stata firmata dall'olandese Daan Jippes e inserito in altre edizioni americane integrali a partire dal numero quattro di Gladstone Comic Album del 1987. In Italia si è dovuto attendere Zio Paperone numero 1 per la pubblicazione della storia non censurata. Analisi L'ispirazione A Barks capitò di imbattersi in una foto del libro di Ethel Anderson Becker del 1949 sulla corsa all'oro dello Yukon del 1898. Mentre cercava l'evento, Barks lesse che le sale da ballo, le berline e altre cose furono abbandonate quando la corsa all'oro finì. Questo lo ha portato a chiedersi cosa fosse successo alle persone che non furono riuscite a diventare ricche. Ha consapevolmente dipinto la moderna, figura di Doretta come un personaggio simpatico per dare un volto a queste figure dimenticate della corsa all'oro. Il libro conteneva anche una fotografia di una pepita d'oro di 2.180 grammi a forma d'uovo, che ha ulteriormente ispirato Barks a un dettaglio nella trama - la pepita Uovo d'anantra. Il motivo è stato utilizzato anche in un dipinto del 1996 intitolato Eureka! Una pepita uovo d'anatra! Luoghi È interessante notare che Barks utilizzò veri nomi geografici e posizioni reali per la sua storia. Questo aggiunge una nuova dimensione in modo che ci sembra etichettato solo con paperi. Le città di Dawson, Whitehorse, e Skagway e fiumi Yukon e Klondike sono reali. Come anche il minaccioso Passo dello Stambecco che significava la sofferenza e la morte di molti cercatori. L'orso Il 'cane da guardia' Blackjack di Doretta era molto probabilmente un orso nero. Il nome non è affatto esatto, perché orsi neri possono essere di diversi colori, ma sono spesso marroni. Si tratta di un animale comune nei parchi nazionali americani. Anche se può sembrare di essere gentile, i visitatori sono in guardia contro il dargli da mangiare o avvicinarsi a loro, perché attaccano se si sentono minacciati. La canzone La canzone 'After the Ball' che Doretta eseguiva ogni sera nel suo saloon, è statoìa accuratamente scelta da Barks. E' stata una vera canzone con melodia e testo di Charles K. Harris del 1892 e divenne un successo gigantesco. Harris ha venduto più di 5 milioni di copie della partitura. I testi parlano di un vecchio che non si sposò mai e che sta ricordando una ragazza avrebbe potuto sposarsi, ma che non ha mai fatto. Nella canzone è a causa di un malinteso, ma la caparbietà dell'uomo è molto molto simile a quella di Paperone. Censura .]] Questa storia è stata scritta e disegnata con 32 pannelli totali ma come pubblicato su "Zio Paperone" One Shot numero 456 del 1953 è stata ridotta a 27 pagine. La maggior parte dei disegni eliminati cambia la motivazione dei personaggi, rende Paperone un personaggio molto più simpatico mentre Doretta di meno. Alla fine, contiene alcuni episodi molto fini e diverse gag, e rivela aspetti del carattere di Paperone che precedentemente erano sconosciute. Una sequenza di quattro pagine è stata tagliata dopo la pagina 11 della storia pubblicata, dove Paperone esce dalla porta della Bolla d'Oro. Nel disegno cancellato, mentre i nipoti erano in viaggio con lui, chiedono a Paperone di raccontare quello che è successo quando ha incontrato Doretta. Lì inizia una sequenza di flashback, dove Paperone cammina per il bar, ordina un caffè, aprendo il suo portafoglio e quindi mostrando una pepita d'oro, che egli chiama una pepita Uovo d'anatra. Improvvisamente appare Doretta e dopo aver bevuto un caffè con lei, Paperone si ritrova derubato fuori della città. Scopre che era stato drogato e quindi torna nella sala da ballo per iniziare una scena di lotta che Gary Brown una volta ha descritto come "come Jack Kirby con le anatre". La lotta è vinta da Paperone e chiede a Doretta di ridargli la sua pepita uovo d'anatra che gli darà lanciandogliela sulla testa. Ha rubato molto più oro dal portafoglio di Paperone, la fa scrivere un cambiale e la porta con lui a fare la cercatrice d'oro per un mese, imparare quanto sia difficile un minatore lavora per il suo oro. Quando il mese è finito, Paperone paga 50 centesimi al giorno, dicendo che è tutto è guadagnato lei. Doretta gli risponde gettandogli i soldi in faccia e dicendo: "Ho scavato più oro di quello che hai fatto tu, avaro!" Questo segna la fine della sequenza di quattro pagine, seguita dalla pagina 12 della storia pubblicata. In una lettera a Kim Weston, datata 17 febbraio 1972http://www.seriesam.com/barks/qtscor1970.html#qtc720217_cb-kw referenza., Barks spega la sequenza: "è stata tagliata fuori dalla storia dalla redazione a Beverly Hills nel 1952. Ero un po' scettico riguardo all'atmosfera del bar, ma l'ho fatto comunque per divertimento. Queste pagine tagliate dalla storia non sono mai tornate da me... la sequenza è stata tagliata a causa della violenza e dell'atmosfera della sala da ballo". In un'intervista del 1974 con Michael Barrier, Barks amplia le ragioni per la cancellazione delle cinque pagine. Alla domanda se fosse stato pagato per quelle pagine, ha detto: "Evidentemente no... penso che loro abbiamo capito che avrei dovuto avere il buon senso di sapere che non potevano essere coinvolti in risse da bar in un... Ho scoperto, dopo molto tempo, il motivo della sequenza tagliata... ho ricevuto una lettera dall'ufficio, o mi è stato detto durante la mia visita nell'ufficio, che avevo violato un sacco di loro tabù e che avrei dovuto avere il buon senso di sapere che non avrebbe funzionato..." Un problema, ha detto Barks, è stato il mese che Paperone e Doretta hanno passato da soli nell'abitazione di Paperone: "E' stata rapita, lui la prese in braccio e la portò verso la sua abitazione e la fece andare a lavorare... Non sembrava molto simile ad un rapimento eppure lo era". Anche se Paperone sembrava giustificare il suo rapimento e costringendola a lavorare il suo debito per l'oro che ha rubato da lui, "che stava prendendo la legge nelle sue mani e che non era lecito" (Intervista del 1984)L'intervista del 1984 è di Bruce Hamilton (domande di Hamilton, Thomas Andrae e Geoffrey Blum), 4 giugno 1984.. Un'altro problema era nella sequenza che avrebbe potuto essere la conseguenza -per quanto velata- che Paperone e Doretta avrebbero potuto essere amanti. Il loro mese di soggiorno nella casa di Paperone, aveva sollevato una questione: "Che cosa fa con lei di notte? Avevo veramente oltrepassato i limiti, e l'ho capito quando i redattori hanno tagliato quella sequenza". La 12 esima pagina pubblicata non è stata toccata, la mezza pagina prima mostra pannelli allineati. Lo spazio tra il pannello 1 e 2 è più largo e il pannello 4 ha il fumetto di sinistra un po' tagliato. Ciò dimostra che questo primo semestre è stato in passato una pagina stessa (facendo si che la pagina originale 13 iniziasse con la seconda metà della pagina 12 pubblicata). Di questo taglio, non è sopravvissuto nessun disegno. Dopo la quindicesima pagina pubblicata, è stata tagliata una sequenza di mezza pagina. Mostra i due paperi intorno al fuoco (nei disegni pubblicati solo un pannello di questa scena è pubblicato, quello a destra). Questa sequenza è sopravvissuta. In esso, Paperino suggerisce di andare in città per ottenere il debito da questa vecchia e dura signora. Paperone rifiuta questa idea. Vuole osservare la legge in merito a questo perché non ha mai mantenuto le imposte sulla richiesta, che in realtà non lo possiede più. Il commento di Paperino: "Ohoh! Quindi stai smentendo la tua stessa affermazione!" Al che risponde Paperone: "Beh, è in parte quello!" A quanto pare,la Western ha obiettato questo pensiero in modo da tagliare fuori pure questa parte. Nel'ottavo pannello della pagina originale 32 (ultimo pannello della storia), le lettere delle parole "Buon vecchio Zio Paperone!" ovviamente vengono aggiunte dal curatore. Dal momento che il "baloon" doveva essere ingrandito (che è più o meno ciò che hanno fatto), è improbabile che le parole sono state sostituite per qualcos'altro. Ciò significa che l'ultima battuta è appena la prima: "Be, Che ne sai!" Forse i redattori hanno sentito che quest'affermazione non era molto chiara, soprattutto dopo aver tagliato una parte importante della storia. Fatta eccezione per la mancanza di mezza pagina di materiale, tutti gli altri sono sopravvissuti e ora sono di solito inclusi nelle ristampe della storia. Riferimenti Il cartoonist statunitense Don Rosa si ispirerà in parte a questa storia per realizzare i capitoli L'argonauta del fosso dell'agonia bianca, Cuori nello Yukon e La prigioniera del fosso dell'agonia bianca della Saga di Paperon de' Paperoni. Sempre Don Rosa realizzerà un "sequel" di questa storia, con Zio Paperone e l'ultima slitta per Dawson, nella quale Doretta Doremì gestisce un albergo, comprato con i soldi guadagnati in questa storia. Note fr:Retour au Klondike Categoria:Storie Categoria:Storie online Categoria:Storie di Carl Barks Categoria:Top 10 Storie Categoria:Storie U.S.A